Sandra Dier
Sandra Dier was a character in the film Friday the 13th Part 2. She was also the girlfriend of Jeff and the sister of Rob Dier. Biography In the summer of 1984, Sandra, manages to convince her boyfriend, Jeff to go to Crystal Lake in order to attend Paul Holt's counselor training center in Packanack Lodge. Shortly after reaching the outskirts of the town, Sandra has Jeff call their friend Ted with a payphone to get directions. While Jeff talks to Ted, Sandra notices her boyfriend's pickup truck being towed by gas station owner Max and alerting Jeff to this, chases Max through the streets of the town, trying to get him to stop. When Max does eventually stop, Sandra and Jeff are greeted by Ted who reveals he had Max tow their ride to get them there quicker. With Ted, Sandra and Jeff drive down the road to the Packanack Lodge, but are briefly forced to stop due to a an old tree blocking the road. As Jeff and Ted move the tree, Sandra stumbles upon an old sign for Camp Crystal Lake in the nearby overgrowth. Having heard the camp name before, Sandra, before she can ponder any further on the subject, hits the road again with Jeff and Ted, the latter mentioning Camp Crystal Lake's nickname Camp Blood. Eventually reaching the Packanack Lodge, Sandra, after an orientation meeting with Paul and the other counselors attends a campfire where Paul tells the story of Jason Voorhees and Camp Crystal Lake. When Paul finishes his story, Sandra, along with everyone else, is frightened when Ted jumps out the bushes wearing a monster mask and waving around a spear in another one of his pranks. The day after the campfire, Sandra, her curiosity peaked by Paul's story, convinces Jeff to wander away from a beach party and go look for the old Camp Crystal Lake campgrounds. Going through the woods, Sandra and Jeff eventually reach the old campgrounds and find the eviscerated body of what looks like fellow counselor, Terry's pet dog, Muffin. Shortly after making this grisly discovery, Sandra and Jeff are found and taken back to the Packanack Lodge by Deputy Winslow. As Winslow talks to Paul about their intrusion on the old camp property, Sandra and Jeff are sent on their way by Paul, who tells his assistant, Ginny to spread the word that the two will not be getting seconds on dessert later. Later, barred from going into town for one last night of fun with several other counselors by Paul, Sandra lounges around the main cabin along with Jeff, Vickie and Mark. Growing bored of watching Jeff arm wrestle Mark, Sandra convinces to go to a room upstairs. Shortly after having sex with Jeff, Sandra notices Jason Voorhees enter the room, wielding Ted's spear. Before she can warn Jeff, who is on top of her, Sandra is killed when Jason drives the spear through Jeff, her body, the bed and into the floor. After killing her, Jason moves and hides Sandra's corpse. Days after her murder, Sandra's brother Rob would travel to Crystal Lake, wanting to avenge his sister's death at Jason's hands. Eventually encountering Jason, Rob's attempt to avenge his sister fails and he too is slain by the hulking killer. Category:Females died in the movies Category:Sisters Category:Characters from Friday the 13th: Part 2 Category:Girlfriends Category:Teenager Heroes Category:Teenager Love Interest Category:About Females